Strange disorder
by Pancake Reira
Summary: Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans sa vie, tout n'était plus qu'un étrange désordre. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Enfin, pas tout les jours. / Recueil de drabbles et ficlets sur le couple Ichiruki et quelques guests au passage. Second drabble : Saint Valentin.
1. La devinette

Titre : La devinette.

Pairing : Ichiruki / sous-entendu Grimmruki

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Note : ICHIRUKI WILL RULE THE WORLD ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des thèmes ou des mots que j'utiliserai dans les prochains drabbles !

Note² : Un premier drabble relativement court mais l'idée me plaisait assez et je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Par contre comme je suis malade et j'ai un horrible mal de tête il est fort probable qu'il y ait des fautes. Si c'est le cas, excusez-moi. TwT

* * *

Rukia resta silencieuse face à la question de Grimmjow. Elle pinça les lèvres, haussa un de ses sourcils et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, réfléchissant.

– Non, je ne vois pas, se lamenta t-elle en fouillant une fois de plus dans sa cervelle pour une quelconque réponse.

Grimmjow étira un sourire carnassier faisant ressortir ses canines tranchantes avant de couler un regard vainqueur vers Ichigo.

– Bon ! s'exclama la petite shinigami, résolue. Je donne ma langue au chat !

L'arrancar explosa de rire.

– Je veux bien trésor, mais je suis pas sûr que Strawberry soit d'accord.

Le rouquin devint écarlate et manqua de sauter sur Jaggerjack pour l'étrangler tandis que Rukia leur lança un regard perdu n'ayant pas comprise la dernière réplique de Grimmjow. Et elle n'avait toujours pas la réponse à sa devinette !

* * *

Je suis reviewvore.


	2. Petite culotte

**Titre :** Petite culotte

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo.

**Pairing :** Ichiruki (comme toujours) / Minuscule apparition de Grimmjow (c'est pas ma faute s'il m'inspire tellement TwT)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_Rukia.K13 :_ Ben écoute c'est toi qui me fais plaisir à me dire tout ça. w Donc merci à toi aussi ! Je suis contente de rencontrer quelqu'un fan de GrimmRuki ! *w* Je pensais être l'une des seules ! D'ailleurs merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer mon OS "I don't like you". :3 J'espère que ce drabble te plaira aussi. c:

_Loupiote : _Merci beaucoup ! :3 J'ai commencé un drabble avec le thème karaoké ! :D

_tituslepetitlion :_ (tropmignontonpseudo**) Merci ! :) J'avoue que pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis plutôt fière de moi car j'étais vraiment super malade et je pensais vraiment qu'il y en aurait. J'ai pris en compte ta proposition pour le thème "bowling" ! :3

**Note :** Un nouveau drabble plus long que le premier mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant. :) La liste de mot était : chocolat, carambar, pâte de haricot rouge, ornithorynque, fer à repasser ; proposé par Koba54. (mais j'avoue j'ai un peu triché pour ornithorynque)

* * *

Posant le fer à repasser sur la table, Ichigo plia soigneusement une de ses chemises avant d'écarquiller les yeux s'apercevant de ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Une petite culotte en dentelle noire trônait fièrement sur la pile de vêtement espérant vainement être défroissée. Elle était beaucoup trop _osée_ pour appartenir à l'une de ses sœurs et ne pouvait donc être qu'à une seule personne.

– Rukia ! criailla t-il.

La petite brune apparut dans la pièce, mâchant distraitement une part de gâteau à la pâte d'haricot rouge et portant un t-shirt du roux qui n'apprécia pas vraiment.

– Oui ? minauda t-elle en s'approchant de son shinigami remplaçant préféré.

– Premièrement je peux savoir pourquoi ce truc que tu portes est l'un de mes t-shirts ?

Les yeux céruléens de Kuchiki glissèrent sur son – enfin, façon de parler – débardeur couleur chocolat et étira un sourire taquin.

– Parce que j'en avais plus de propre ? tenta t-elle en faisant la moue.

– Excuse accepté, marmonna Ichigo en réalité incapable de résister à la bouille de la jeune fille. Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

Il désigna du doigt le sous-vêtement, répugnant à le prendre en main.

– Ah _ça_.

– Oui, _ça_.

Le regard de Rukia se perdit vers l'un des murs de la maison des Kurosakis où un poster d'ornithorynque était fièrement exposé – décidément le père de Ichigo avait des goûts étranges.

– C'est Grimmjow qui me la offerte, avoua t-elle finalement en faisant demi-tour.

Le roux manqua de s'étrangler et se promit intérieurement de trucider l'arrancar prochainement.

– Il a dit que ça te plairait, acheva t-elle. Mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce, chipant au passage un carambar.

* * *

Je suis toujours reviewore. :3 Nourrissez-moi !

(et n'oubliez pas de proposer des thèmes ou des listes de mots ! :D)


	3. Saint Valentin

**Titre :** Saint Valentin

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo.

**Pairing :** Ichiruki (comme toujours) / Je suis désolée mais Grimmy-chéri fait encore une apparition. TwT Je vous promet c'est la dernière fois.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_Rukia.K13 : _C'est tout à fait naturel ! :B Toi aussi tu le trouve supermégavachement-géniallissime ? *_* Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule. Ichigo est un garçon bien élevé et non-machiste. u_u Alors il fait le repassage. Quant à "I don't like you" il n'y aura pas de suite. :) Je voulais faire un OS et je pense que comme ça la fin permet à chacun de s'imaginer une suite. Désolée de te décevoir. c: En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer et de suivre ce recueil de drabble complétement loufoque. uwu' MERCI

_Loupiote : _Merci beaucoup ! :3 Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose avec ta liste de mot plutôt étrange. x) Je ne te promet rien pour le moment mais ça arrivera. ;)

**Note :** Un drabble exprès pour la Saint Valentin. (même si je le passe alone -pleure-) Pas de liste de mot ou autre, je l'avais écrit en début de semaine pour aujourd'hui. :B

* * *

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Encore plus que d'habitude. Le front plissé par l'exaspération, il leva les yeux au ciel et ses lèvres se pincèrent douloureusement. C'était quoi au juste _ça_ ? Passant une main dans sa chevelure orange, il se leva sous les yeux émerveillés de la plupart des filles de sa classe – notamment sous ceux d'une rouquine aux arguments plutôt _convaincants_ – avant de s'approcher à grand pas de la scène du _crime_, furieux.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? gronda t-il.

Rukia haussa un sourcil, surprise. Grimmjow, lui, étira un sourire carnassier en secouant nonchalamment ses cheveux bleus électriques.

– Rien de spécial, répondit-il en posant son bras sur le cou de la petite shinigami qui s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids.

Jaggerjack cru voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles du roux tellement il bouillonnait. Il ricana silencieusement heureux de son coup avant de conclure, toujours aussi fier de lui :

– Rukia m'offrait juste des chocolats, c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, susurra t-il se réjouissant des différentes teintes que prenait le visage de Kurosaki. Sois pas jaloux Berry !

Ce dernier devint écarlate et l'arrancar se retint tant bien que mal de rire. _Oh_, comment il aimait le faire chier. Surtout sur _ce_ sujet.

– Je-je-je ne suis absolument pas jaloux ! hurla le shinigami remplaçant. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi Rukia et toi étaient dans le monde réel !

– Mais t'inquiète pas Ichigo, sourit naïvement Rukia pleine de bonne volonté, je comptais t'en offrir aussi tu sais ?

Ceci acheva définitivement Ichigo qui repartit mortifié vers sa chaise.

* * *

A tout ceux et celles qui vont bouffer du chocolat devant leur ordi pour la fête des amoureux. U_U

Reviews / tomates / menaces de mort ? Je prend tout ! (sauf les pastèques)

(et n'oubliez pas de faire des propositions ! :B)


End file.
